


Soap

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Hunk, Child Pidge, Gen, I'll be alternating between whose gonna be a teacher or a child, Pain, Preschool AU, Teacher Allura (Voltron), Teacher Keith (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), child keith, child lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: Nothing really runs smoothly at Voltron Preschool. People and feelings get hurt. This time it was Lance and his co-teacher tends to have a bit of a... potty mouth.





	1. Soap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to sincerely apologize for the way the kids talk here. I work with kids so I wanted this to be as accurate as possible but the gram and spelling is horrid, but that's my interpretation of how kids sound like.

Lance loves working in the preschool but nothing really goes smoothly. The day starts with welcoming the kids on the playground and when everyone is present, except those whose parents called, the kids get to go inside. Today was a lovely Thursday so it was Lance's and Keith's turn to teach, well more like entertain the children. 

  
"Okay, kids! Time for story time! Whose turn is it to read today?" Lance ask as all the children scattered to their seats.

  
"KEEF!" All the kids shouted as Keith sighs and grabs the nearest book to him. 

  
"I don't like this method of choosing. They don't even realize that I read to them for the past couple times."

  
He whispers to Lance and takes his seat. As Keith starts reading, Lance noticed that someone was missing. He sighs and quietly exits the room to search for a sassy lost child. 

  
"Pidge! Pidge! Look, I'm getting tired of this silly game." 

  
"Mr. Wance! I'm sstuck!" A familiar voice rings out, from around the corner. Lance makes a turn and glances around. "Up here!" Looking up, he sees the child on the rafters.    
  


 "How in the world...never mind, your Pidge, you can get anywhere. I'll grab the ladder and be back in a second." Lance runs of to the janitor room and comes back with the biggest ladder he could find. Placing the ladder and getting up was easy part but Lance was dreading the climb down. After a harsh climb, Lance grabbed the ladder under one arm and the child under another. Bad idea. The ladder slipped out of the teachers arm and landed right on the poor guys foot. Lance was about to drop the f bomb but realized he has a child in his arm and just sharply inhales. 

  
"You ok, Wance?" Pidge asked as she wiggles out of Lance's grip. 

"I'm fine, just...fine." He replied and smiled, putting the cursed ladder in the janitor room. 

 

"Let's go, Mr. Keith must be finished reading the book." Pidge scoffed. 

  
"He weads wike a chiwd." 

  
"Must be why the kids love listening to him read."   
  
As Lance and Pidge entered the room, Keith closed the book and announced that it was nap time. Pidge ran of to the sleep corner, where the rest of the kids where huddling and getting ready and Lance waddled over to Keith. 

  
"Where did you run of to?" 

  
"Had to find a child. Pidge got up into the rafters, can you believe that?!"

  
"Yes I can. Anyways,watch the kids, I have to meet with Shiro and Allura."

  
"Oo someone is in trouble." Lance sings as Keith sighs. 

  
"We work at a preschool, Lance going to the principal's office means we have a meeting, not trouble."

  
"I won't be surprised if you get fired." That remark made Keith glare at Lance. "Kidding, its a joke. You have no scent of humor." Keith sight once more and leaves the room. Most of the kids are asleep when Lance gets to them but Pidge isn't. 

  
"Wance, are you weawy okay?" She questions, guilt dripping out of her voice.

  
"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine. Do worry and go to sleep." With that Pidge laid down and fell fast asleep. But Lance wasn't ok. His left foot hurt like a bitch but from what he could tell it wasn't broken so he could wait. He made his way over to the fridge to get ice, which they didn't have any. Lance sighed as he sat down and just did anything to distract him from the pain.    
  
An hour dragged on but is was already past. Lance limped over to the children, noting that his foot hurt a lot worse than it did an hour ago. "Okay, kids. Nap time is over. Wakey Wakey." Lance sung as most of the kids rose their heads. The door open and Keith walk in. Wake up time was one of the worst times. Most kids woke up with ease. Some took longer and one just didn't want to wake up.  "Hunk, buddy, wake up. It’s lunch time." Lance gently shook the boy. 

  
 "Nuu. Nu wake up." The kid mumbles and jerks his arm. Sadly, his accidental punch landed right on Lance's left foot. 

  
 "OWW!" Lance yelled, grabbing his foot, making everyone jump and poor Hunk shoot straight up. 

  
 "I sawy! I didn't mean twoo!" Hunk started to cry and everyone huddled round the scene. 

  
 "No buddy. It wasn't your fault." Lance tried to calm the boy down as Pidge started tearing up. 

  
"It was me!" The poor girl wept. 

  
"The hell is going on?" Keith commanded. Lance whipped his head around, glaring at Keith.    
"Language and I dropped a ladder on my foot-"

  
"It was cwause of me." Pidge sniffed. Lance hugs her careful of his foot. 

  
"No sweetheart, it's not." 

  
"Then I made Wance a boo boo!" Hunk wailed, cause Lance to also wrap his arm around him too. 

  
"No, buddy, you didn't mean to hit me. It's mine fault." He calmed the children. Keith face palmed and sighed. 

  
"Lance, what the fuck?" 

  
"Oh no, you do not get the right to use that kind of language! There are children around." Lance gently pushes the children out of his arms. "Guys, go get soap and the rest of you.." As Hunk and Pidge follow their order, the rest of the kids wait eagerly for their command. Lance carefully gets up and points at Keith. "Tackle Keith!" The children charge at Keith, talking him to the ground. After pinning the teacher to the ground, Lance, Pidge and Hunk make their way over there too.  Keith's eyes widen in fear and anger. 

  
"Lance, if your about to do what I think you are, you better not! I will get you!" Lance smiles smugly.

  
"You and what army? Alright kids! Mr. Keef said a dirty word so what do we do with dirt." Pidge grins evilly. 

  
"We wassh dirt wif soap."   
  
  
  



	2. Playground Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro witnesses something on the playground he can only describe as drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put this out there that the first chapter and this one are unrelated...yea, so please do enjoy even though it's real short...

If anything was hectic at the Voltron preschool, it would have to be playground time.    
  


"Ok children, put away all your toys because we will be heading to the playground soon!" Allura called, clapping her hands as a someone walks in. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm late." Shrio apologies as he nears Allura.  She smiles.    
  


"Do not worry, your are fine but get Coran on call before we head out. I want to avoid any injuries."  Shrio frowns.    
  


"Coran? You usually don't have a nurse at the playground, did something happen?"    
  


"Lance and Keith are both present today and Hunk out with the chicken pox."   
Shiro widens his eyes and nods.    
  


"I'll make sure 911 is on speed dial too."    
  


"Good call," Allura faces the classroom, which is now clean and addresses the kids. "Is everyone ready?!"   
  


"Yes, Miss Awowa!" The class shouted back, in unison, getting up too.    
  


"Alright everyone! One lines by the door!" At that the kids line up at the door, all eager to get out. As the door opens, the two adults prepare themselves for another mentally exhausting hour and a half.    
  
"Nuu! Mine!!"   
  


"You have tu shawe!!" Shiro sighs, at the tug of war scene that unfolds.    
  


"Not even five minutes into recess...how do the manage to do that?" He asks Allura, who give a sympathetic, yet relief look at him.    
  


"Your turn. Good luck." She  pointed out, making Shiro sigh once again. "Your gonna age faster with all that sighing." She giggles as he left, not hearing her.    
  


"Boys," Shiro bellowed causing the two to flinch and instantly turn to him. "What's going on here?"   
  


"Weww, Keff take my teaputt." Lance pointed at the boy next to him.    
  


"Nu uh! I athk Wance fow a tea cup!" Keith argued. 

  
"Nu uh!"    
  


"Uh hu!"   
  


"Enough!" Shiro intervened, casing the boys to flinch again. "All this fighting just proves that Keith an-"   
  


"Is a dum dum." A monotone voice interrupted      
Shiro turned around to see the source of the voice.    
  


"Pidg-" A sniffling sound made Shiro turn his head again.    
  


"I...nut..a.." Keith sniffed unable to finish his sentence.    
  


"Pwidge! Apwogize to Keff! He nut dum dum, he is a wovwy girw!" Lance demand, shielding Keith in the process.    
  


"Lance, thats sweet but-"   
  


"Yea, Pwidge. I wovwy girw, nut dum dum!" Keith told Pidge, peeking out from Lance's shoulder. 

  
"Ok, sowy Keff, you awr not a dum dum, you a wovwly girw." Pidge smirked. Shiro sighed, yet again.    
  


"Why does this feel like I just watched a drama..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here, reading this than I hope you enjoyed the read even thought, again, there was the whole how the kids sound like when they talk. But I also have one more fic about the preschool and plan on writing a couple more. So yes more chapters, but the chapters would not be related and the role may be different


End file.
